Closer
by dressthesky
Summary: ¿Qué puedo decir? Sólo otro fic mio, ¡estoy de vuelta! Esta vez SI con un fic mio... XD KaixRei. Espero les guste. Siempre he sido mala en esto del summary.


**Closer**

-

-

**Notas de la Autora:** He aquí un fic de Beyblade. ¿Neko ha vuelto?. ¡JA! Aunque usted no lo crea... Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic de Beyblade. Supuestamente este lo iba a usar para un concurso, pero bueno... no concurse y abandone el Fic... XD Pero aquí lo he terminado y ahora lo subo en para que ustedes, fanáticos del Beyblade. ¡Lo lean! Si quieren, claro.

No sé porque se me ocurrió esta idea, supongo que estaba media mal de la cabeza cuando decidí hacer esto. Pero bueno, dejémonos de decir incoherencias y... ¡Comencemos con el Fic!

**Advertencia:** Light Shonen Ai. (¿Light? XD)¡Hope you like it! (Relación hombre x hombre)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Esto es sólo un Fic hecho por diversión o por aburrimiento. Nah, me gusta escribir, aunque tenga problemas de imaginación y mi muso (Kanone Hilbert) este desaparecido... uwuU

**Closer**

**¿Capítulo 1?**

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Más cerca. Mucho más cerca. Eso era lo que él quería. Acercarse a ese chico de mirada fría que siempre se mantenía alejado de todo y de todos. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba, por más que trataba de hablarle... él se alejaba. Era como si no quisiera establecer alguna relación de amistad con él... y aquello dolía.

Dolía mucho.

Siempre se preguntó qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza que hacía que se comportara de esa forma. Siempre quiso saber sobre su infancia, sobre su vida... Pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, ya que temía que él comenzara a odiarle sólo por el hecho de querer saber algo sobre él, aunque fuera lo más mínimo. Pero ese deseo de saber qué era lo que quería, qué era lo que pensaba y qué deseaba crecía cada vez más y más dentro de él.

Cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en la pared de la pequeña habitación en la cual se encontraban. Hacía poco tiempo que estaban los cuatro ahí, esperando a que el Señor Dickenson dijera lo que tenía que decir. Pero aun no se aparecía y el aburrimiento lo estaba matando, o mejor dicho, el deseo de conocerlo y de estar más cerca de él lo estaba matando.

Tomo su coleta en sus manos, comenzando a jugar con ella mientras escuchaba a Takao y Max conversar animadamente, sobre cualquier cosa... Sonrió irónico. Solía llevarse bien con ellos, pero... no a tal punto de poder estar siempre con ellos.

Abrió sus ojos, posando su mirada en el blanco techo de la habitación. ¿Cómo fue que cuatro chicos completamente diferentes... terminaron juntos? Sin duda alguna ellos sólo tenían una cosa en común: El beyblade. Pero si no fuera por ello. ¿Estarían juntos, como ahora? Dudó por unos minutos, para luego sonreír y agradecer a la BBA el hecho de estar ahí, junto a él.

Completamente diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos. Hiwatari Kai era un chico frío e indiferente. Líder nato, que sabía como dar ordenes y cómo llevar a su equipo por el buen camino aunque fuera de la forma más cruel o fría. Un chico misterioso hasta tal punto que ni siquiera sabía la fecha de su cumpleaños. Ese era Hiwatari Kai, alguien de cuidado y que era seguro que no querría tenerlo por enemigo.

Kinomiya Takao, un chico alegre y que no se rinde por nada del mundo. Adora la comida tanto como el beyblade y siempre esta dispuesto a defender lo que cree correcto. Impulsivo, alguien que no piensa antes de actuar. El antagonista de Kai, ya que ambos no podían llevarse bien, pero a la vez tan parecidos en el hecho de querer ser los mejores. Kinomiya sin duda se llevaba bien con quien más se parecía a él, Mizuhara Max. Él SI que era alegre y positivo. Siempre con una sonrisa, diciendo que todo esta bien y que no importa lo que suceda, siempre se esforzara. Dispuesto a defender a sus amigos siempre, sin importar si sale lastimado. Max era bueno, por donde quiera que lo miraras. Y su amistad con Takao parecía que era lo más importante para él, tanto como su lazo con su familia... su madre.

¿Y él? Kon Rei parecía ser el más parecido a Kai. Serio y callado. Hablaba cuando le parecía correcto y pensaba antes de actuar. Si Kai fuera más sociable, era seguro que ambos serían iguales. Sabía seguir las ordenes al pie de la letra, no dudaba en confiar en las personas y solía abrirse al mundo sin pensarlo dos veces. Aquella confianza ciega que tenía con el resto era algo que podía llevarlo a la perdición.

O al menos eso era lo que Kai pensaba, ya que muchas veces había recibido regaños por parte del ruso debido a todo eso.

Suspiro, dejando de jugar con su cola cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Todos miraron en dirección a la puerta, todos, a excepción de Kai, quien se mantuvo de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados apoyado en la pared.

-¡Qué bueno verlos! –saludó el viejo, sonriendo dulcemente mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

-¡Setardo en llegar! Dijo que nos juntáramos a las 4 de la tarde y usted llega 30 minutos tarde. –se quejo el moreno, sentándose junto a él.

-Lo siento, es que tuve problemas en la BBA. –sonrió el viejo, mirando como todos se sentaban.

Takao junto a él, y Max al otro lado. Kai y Rei se sentaron en el sillón del frente, quedando así los cinco lo bastante cerca como para poder mirarse las caras mientras hablaban.

Tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta mientras los demás esperaban las noticias que él tenía que decirles. Takao esperaba entusiasmado. Cada noticia que el Señor Dickenson traía siempre estaba conectada con el Beyblade, y eso era algo que él adoraba. Max, en cambio, estaba emocionado porque quizás tendrían que viajar nuevamente. Conocer otros lugares era lo más emocionante del Beyblade. También el hecho de conocer a otras personas y las distintas culturas.

Pero con Kai y Rei era completamente diferente. A Rei le interesaba permanecer junto a Kai para conocerlo mejor, también le interesaba conocer los lugares. Viajar era lo que más hacía, pero durante sus viajes... muchas veces deseó estar en un lugar estable, un lugar al cual pudiera llamar "hogar". Pero no ocurría, y hasta ahora lo dudaba más. Kai en lo único que pensaba era ganar y ser el más fuerte. Eso de conocer lugares, personas y hacer amistades no le interesaba para nada... después de todo, así era él.

-La BBA ha decido que el grupo debe separarse. –miró las reacciones en los rostros de los chicos.

Sorpresa, desilusión, preocupación y neutro. Sin duda, ese rostro sin expresión era el de Kai.

-¿Por qué? –murmuró Max, deseando en el fondo de su corazón permanecer junto a Takao.

-La verdad es que los torneos, de ahora en adelante, serán en parejas. –los chicos no entendieron bien lo que él quería decir. –Así que se ha decidido que los Blade-Breakers deben separarse en dos grupos. Ustedes deciden como será, claro. –sonrió, viendo como de cierto modo los rostros se relajaban y otros seguían estando sin expresión alguna.

-Y... ¿Qué pasará ahora? –preguntó Takao, mirando expectante a Dickenson.

-Pues... mañana partirán sus aviones, uno con rumbo a Estados Unidos. –el rostro de Mizuhara pareció iluminarse. –Mientras que el otro partirá a Japón. –

Takao pensó que quizás su abuelo le fuera a obligar a volver a la escuela, así que decidió viajar a Estados Unidos. Pero... ¿Quién sería su pareja? Los cuatro chicos se miraron. Estaba claro que Kai no querría ir con Takao. Pasar 2 meses con él, completamente solos... ¡Ni pensarlo! El sólo hecho de pensar en ello hacía que la piel se le pusiera como gallina. Rei sonrió triste, la verdad era que deseaba ir con Kai, pero... ¿Y él?

La voz de Max interrumpió todos los pensamientos que ahora rondaban por las cabezas de los tres chicos, incluso los pensamientos de Dickenson.

-Quiero ir a Estados Unidos. ¡Por favor! –pidió, expresando las ganas de querer ir en sus ojos.

-Por mi no hay problema, la verdad me da igual a dónde ir. –sonrió Rei. Takao también sonrió.

-¡Y yo no quiero volver a Japón!. ¡Iré contigo! –sonrió, triunfante de saber que no iría con Kai.

Rei en el fondo de su corazón, suspiró aliviado. Era seguro que estaría con Kai si ambos deseaban ir a Estados Unidos. Kai se encogió de hombros, sin expresar lo que en realidad quería. Tan sólo se levantó de su asiento. Rei lo miró, al igual que los demás.

-Entonces Rei y yo iremos a Japón. –murmuró fríamente, sin esperar respuesta por cualquiera de ellos.

-Me parece bien, Kai. –sonrió Dickenson. –Entonces, mañana en la mañana ambos equipos partirán a sus respectivos torneos. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. –

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver al más viejo, ya que estaban por salir de la habitación.

-Cuando lleguen a sus destinos, tendrán 2 semanas libres antes de que empiece el torneo. –sonrió dulcemente. -¡Disfrútenlas! –Max y Takao sólo rieron, ante tal buena noticia.

Rei se sintió nervioso. ¿Pasar 2 meses a solas con Kai? Su corazón latía rápidamente, haciendo que comenzara a sonrojarse. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué se sentía así?. ¡Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer a Hiwatari! Lo miró de reojo mientras los cuatro caminaban por la calle.

Hacía frío, así que aquel sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas podía pasar desapercibido, como si aquello hubiera aparecido por culpa del frío de ese día. Hacia poco había parado de nevar, así que las calles estaban cubiertas por un hermoso manto de color blanco. Después de todo, estaban en Rusia.

Takao y Max se fueron a sus habitaciones a penas llegaron al hotel. Kai y Rei decidieron hacer lo mismo. Caminaron hacia el ascensor, presionando el botón para que este bajara del quinto piso, el cual era el piso de Kinomiya y Mizuhara. Tardó tan sólo unos minutos, en los cuales ni se hablaron. Al llegar, personas salieron de él, y ambos entraron cuando ya no habían más personas. Las mejillas de Rei seguían sonrojadas. Y su corazón... aun latía rápidamente.

-¿Aun enfermo? –la fría voz de Kai fue la que rompió el hielo entre ambos.

-¿Eh? –Rei lo miró, más sonrojado que antes. -¡No! No... No creo. –bajo la vista.

Kai posó sus ojos en el chino. A simple vista parecía un chico débil, pero eso era tan sólo apariencia. Rei era fuerte, ágil y sabía pelear muy bien. Su única debilidad eran los sentimientos de los demás, aquella confianza ciega que tenía y el hecho de enfermar cada vez que entraba en un clima frío. Estaba claro para el líder del grupo que el chico chino no se acostumbraba bien a los cambios de clima.

Llevó una mano a la frente de Rei, posándola suavemente sobre ella. Rei abrió sus ojos, sorprendido al sentir aquella cálida mano sobre su frente. Levantó su rostro, viendo como Kai lo miraba intensamente. Mirada que nunca había mostrado y que ahora parecía ser tan hermosa. Era irónico pensar que teniendo unos ojos color carmesí, en vez de mostrar calidez, mostraran frialdad.

Kai suspiro, un tanto aliviado al saber que no era fiebre aquel sonrojo.

-Será mejor que no enfermes. –murmuró, Rei tan sólo asintió.

-Lo intentaré. –sonrió, cerrando sus ojos al hacerlo. Debido a esto, no pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en los labios del ruso.

-Me alegra que seas tú mi pareja y no esos dos. –dijo al fin.

Rei llevó una mano a su pecho. Tratando de evitar que su corazón latiera tan fuertemente. Miró a Kai, más sonrojado que antes. ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de él?. ¡Eso era imposible!. ¡No podía! Ambos eran chicos. ¿No? Simplemente no podía creer aquello que pensaba.

-¿Por... qué? –su voz apenas se escuchó, y Kai tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para saber que era lo que había dicho.

-Porque me siento más a gusto contigo que con esos dos chiquillos. –cerró sus ojos, volviendo a ocultar aquella mirada fría. –No hubiera soportado pasar 2 meses con el "Señor Traga-Traga" o el "Señor Todo-va-bien". –Rei soltó una pequeña risa.

-Pues... tampoco hubiera soportado mucho tiempo con ellos. –se imaginó a Kai y a él con ellos.

Ciertamente la imagen era aterradora. Suspiro aliviado. En parte por no haber ido con alguno de ellos y en parte por el hecho de saber que Kai lo quería más a él que a los demás. El hecho que le dijera, "Me siento más a gusto contigo" le hizo sentir feliz. Por primera vez supo que era lo que Kai pensaba en realidad de él.

El timbre que indicaban que habían llegado al piso sonó. Ambos bajaron del ascensor y caminaron, nuevamente, en silencio, hacia la habitación. Entraron, como era de esperarse, todo estaba en orden. Después de todo... ¿No eran ellos los más responsables del equipo? Rei sonrió, se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana.

Kai fue hacia el armario, sacó sus bolsos y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Rei miraba como los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente sobre el suelo, cubriéndolo. Cerró sus ojos, y estirando sus brazos su recostó en la cama, fijando su vista en el techo.

-Será triste abandonar Rusia. –rió un poco. –Ya me había acostumbrado al clima. –Kai lo miró, sonriendo levemente.

-Pues a mi me alegra abandonar Rusia. –murmuró fríamente.

-¿Por qué? Es un lindo País. –Rei se reincorporo en la cama para poder mirar al ruso.

-Estar en el mismo país que mi abuelo no es algo que me guste mucho. –bufó Kai, cerrando sus ojos mientras terminaba de poner su ropa en el bolso.

Rei guardó silencio. De lo poco que sabía de Kai, sabía que odiaba a su abuelo y que mientras más lejos de él estuviera, mejor. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el armario. Tal como Kai, comenzó a guardar su ropa dentro del bolso.

Terminó rápido, ya que no era mucha la ropa que tenía que guardar y no eran muchas las cosas que ambos habían comprado. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando el muñeco que días atrás se había comprado. Era un pequeño tigre, al cual había llamado "Tora". Le gustaba los nombres japoneses, y para suerte suya, Tora significaba Tigre. Miró el pequeño tigre color anaranjado que tenía en sus manos. No sabía la razón, pero los tigres siempre le habían gustado. Cerró sus ojos, sonriendo.

La tarde pasó lenta, estaba aburrido y no encontraba nada qué hacer. Miró el reloj en la pared. Hacía una hora que el chico de 17 años había salido y no sabía a donde había ido. Dejo escapar un suspiro, deseando que Kai estuviera bien donde quiera que haya ido. Apagó el único aparato que rompía el silencio de la habitación, aparato conocido como televisor.

Miró por la ventana de la habitación. Estaba empezando a anochecer. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, y la luna poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar su belleza. Rei miraba de vez en cuando la puerta, deseando ver la hermosa figura de Kai cruzar el umbral. Estaba preocupado, pero... ¿Por qué? Sólo había salido, seguro que regresaría pronto. ¿No?

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza, intentando dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos. Kai sabía como defenderse, no tenía por qué preocuparse de él. Kai no era de esos chicos que se dejara vencer fácilmente. Detuvo sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que todas las veces que dirigía su mirada hacia la puerta deseaba ver la "hermosa figura" de Kai. ¿Desde cuando pensaba que Kai tenía buen cuerpo? Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí. ¿Pensaba que Kai era hermoso?. ¡Por qué?. ¿Desde cuando se sentía así por el ruso? Miró el suelo, más sonrojado que antes. ¿El frío estaría afectándole de nuevo?

-¡Rayos! –murmuró para sí. –Kai... ¿Me gusta? –preguntó en silencio, sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

Tenía curiosidad por conocerlo mejor, quería saber qué era lo que hacía, en qué pensaba, que le gustaba y qué odiaba. ¡Su mundo giraba en torno a Kai! De pronto, sintió como si un balde de agua fría, o congelada, cayera sobre él. ¡Se había enamorado de Kai!. ¡Y todo esto había comenzado por el simple hecho de querer acercarse más al ruso! Llevó sus manos a su cara, cubriéndola. ¿Desaparecería así el rubor de sus mejillas?

La luz de luna entraba por los ventanales de la habitación del hotel. Aquella luz daba de lleno contra el chico, haciéndolo parecer un verdadero ángel ante la vista de cualquiera. Su cabello estaba suelo, y tenía el pijama puesto. O algo que podría ser llamado pijama, ya que sólo era una camina blanca y un pantalón del mismo color. Su rostro seguía siendo cubierto por sus manos. Sus ojos abiertos, mostrando la sorpresa que en esos momentos tenía. ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de Kai?. ¿Cómo?. ¡Él era un chico!. ¡Al igual que Kai! Maldijo su suerte. De todas las personas en el mundo, él, Rei Kon, tuvo que enamorarse de una persona completamente indiferente, misteriosa y fría, y... ¡Por sobre todo!... ¡Un chico!. ¡Un chico!

-¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué? –murmuraba una y otra vez.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dando a mostrar a un chico alto, de cabello bicolor, azul-grisáceo por delante y de un azul más oscuro por detrás. Sus mejillas pálidas, adornadas por triángulos de color azul. Debido a la luz del pasillo, su contorno se veía raramente iluminado, dándole la sensación de ser una especie de dios o algo así.

Las mejillas se Rei adquirieron un color más intenso. Si aquello era posible, claro. Dio gracias a los cielos por haber apagado las luces, ya que la única luz que había en ese momento era la de la luna y la del pasillo. Kai lo miró por unos momentos, y tambaleándose camino hasta donde estaba Rei.

Fue como si otro balde de agua fría cayera sobre Rei. ¿Kai?. ¿Tambaleándose?. ¡Estaba ebrio!. ¿Desde cuándo Kai solía acudir a bares y embriagarse?. ¿Cómo podía?. ¡Si aun era menor de edad! Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los rubíes de Kai. Fueron segundos que parecieron ser horas. La mirada de Kai era indescifrable, no sabía que sentimiento mostraban en aquel instante. No sabía porqué, pero podría ver el ligero tono carmesí en las mejillas de su líder. Y al tenerlo cerca, pudo oler aquel olor tan característico a las bebidas alcohólicas.

Trato de levantarse. Pero...

Una manos se lo impidieron. Las manos de Kai estaban posadas en los hombros de Rei, impidiéndole así el poder levantarse del suelo. Con brusquedad, Kai lo tiró al suelo, quedado así sobre el chico chino. La mirada de Rei mostraba miedo y, dentro de él, su corazón latía rápido por el hecho de tener a Kai cerca, tan cerca. Sintió nauseas al percibir nuevamente ese olor a alcohol. Cerró sus ojos, no queriendo ver la mirada intensa de Kai sobre él.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, sintiendo el peso de Kai sobre él.

-¿Por qué, qué? –sonrió burlonamente Hiwatari. Rei podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, y aquello le provocaba escalofríos.

-¿Por qué estas ebrio?. ¿Qué te hizo beber?. ¡Tu no eres así! –abrió sus ojos, enfrentándose a los rubíes de Kai. Este lo miró, incrédulo.

-¿No soy así?. ¿Acaso tu puedes juzgar como soy o como no soy? –murmuró, acercándose a su oído.

Rei sentía como Kai acariciaba su pecho bajo la camisa blanca. Cerró sus ojos, evitando emitir un gemido. ¡Disfrutaba de las caricias! Pero... pero se sentía como un juguete, después de todo... ¡Kai estaba ebrio!

-Kai... –gimió el chino, sin poder evitarlo.

-Eso es, Rei... gime mi nombre, grita mi nombre, que esta noche... –mordió su oreja, haciendo gemir una vez más al chino. –_Serás mío..._ –

Rei cerró sus ojos, echando hacia atrás su cabeza mientras sentía como Kai besaba su cuello. Las manos de Kai recorría el pecho de Rei, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para poder disfrutar de los pezones de este. Rei gemía y gemía, haciendo disfrutar a Kai con cada gemido que emitía.

-Por favor... –gimió una vez más. -¡Detente! –gritó, empujando a Kai hacia atrás.

Se sentó en el suelo, completamente sonrojado. La mirada de Kai se poso en él. Su mirada mostraba... ¿Tristeza?. ¿Arrepentimiento? Rei sentía sus mejillas arder. ¿Y cómo no? Después de lo que había pasado. Kai se sentó, acercó su mano hacia su cara y miró el suelo, completamente asustado.

-Yo... –trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Kai... –murmuró Rei, acercándose a él. -¿Qué...?

-Lo siento... –cerró sus ojos al sentir la presencia del chino junto a él. –No quería hacerte eso, yo... ¡No sé lo que me paso!

¿No quería?. ¿No quería acariciarlo y besarlo?. ¿No quería escuchar su nombre de los labios del chino? Sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, pero trato de no llorar, no quería verse débil ante la mirada de Kai. A su vez, Kai sentía como sus ojos ardían. ¡Estuvo a punto de violar a Rei!. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría con ese deseo de hacerlo suyo? Suspiro. Era ahora o nunca. ¡Tenía que confesar sus sentimiento! Si seguía frecuentando a los bares por el simple hecho de sentirse rechazado no quería ni pensar en qué podría llegar a hacerle al chico.

Levantó su mirada y miró a su lado. Rei estaba ahí, sentado, con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta caer sobre su mano. Mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable por haber hecho aparecer aquellas lagrimas. Llevó su mano hacia el rostro de Rei, posándola en su mejillas. Este volteó a verlo, sintiendo la mirada carmesí sobre él. Suavemente limpió todo rastro de lagrimas, para luego seguir acariciando el rostro sonrojado.

-No quería que esto pasara. –murmuró, acercándose al chico.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar. -¿Por qué tomas?. ¡No eres así!

Ahora podía hablar tranquilo. Después de haberlo empujado parecía como si Kai volviera a estar sobrio. Se sentía tranquilo, ya no temía a nada.

-Tienes razón. No soy así. –murmuró, bajando la mirada. –Es sólo que... –se detuvo, haciendo que Rei se sintiera un poco incomodo al sentir aun las caricias de Kai en su rostro.

-¿Kai? –preguntó, tratando de darle valor para que siguiera.

-Te amo. –sus miradas se encontraron.

¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Kai... lo amaba? Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendido de haber escuchado aquellas palabras de Kai.

-He tratado de evitarlo. ¡Me sentía realmente mal! –siguió hablando, sin prestar atención a la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Rei. –Fue cuando decidí entrar a un bar, y me di cuenta que te olvidaba al beber. –cerró sus ojos, sintiéndose como un estúpido. –Pero luego de todo, siempre aparecías y al mostrar esa sonrisa siempre volvía a nacer este sentimiento. –

-Lo siento. –murmuró, dejando escapar lagrimas. -¡Lo siento! –abrazó a Kai, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

-¿Rei? –murmuró, confundido.

-Te amo, te amo... ¡Y te amaré siempre! –gritó, sollozando.

-¡Oh, cielos!. ¡No llores! –abrazó al chico, acariciando su cabeza y enredando sus dedos en su largo cabello negro.

-Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes... –susurró, abriendo sus ojos y mirando el vacío. –Si me hubiera mantenido despierto... ¡Podría haber visto tu estado!. ¡Hubiéramos evitado todo esto! –se separó de él, aun abrazándose.

Kai sonrió, limpió las lagrimas de las mejillas de Rei mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro del chico. Sus labios se rozaron.

-No tengo nada que disculparte. ¡Fui u cobarde por no decirlo antes! –murmuró sobre ellos, aun teniendo aquel olor a alcohol.

-¿Estás seguro que esto no es debido al alcohol? –rió el chico, sintiendo como Kai sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Segurísimo. –rió él, uniendo sus labios en su primer beso juntos.

Cálido y tierno. Un dulce que no podría comprarse en cualquier lugar. Los labios de Rei eran deliciosos, un fruto prohibido del cual sólo Kai era digno de probar. Y a su vez, Rei pensaba lo mismo de los de Kai, aunque sintiera aquel sabor a alcohol sobre aquellos finos labios.

Sus ojos se cerraron, Kai dejó caer a Rei sobre el suelo, mientras seguía besándolo. Una lengua acaricio los labios de Rei, pidiéndole permiso para poder entrar, permiso que fue concedido a los pocos segundos después. Las caricias se hicieron presentes mientras seguían besando, cada vez más apasionadamente.

Lo que había sucedido minutos antes volvía a suceder. Los gemidos de Rei volvían a escucharse por la habitación, y las caricias de Kai volvían a hacerse presentes en el pecho de Rei, mientras besaba el cuello de este apasionadamente. Llevó una mano a la parte inferior de Rei, acariciándola suavemente mientras escuchaba su nombre de los labios de este...

Le encantaba.

-Esta noche... ¿Me concederás ese favor? –preguntó, susurrándole al oído mientras le mordía dulcemente.

-Seré tuyo... no lo dudes. –gimió, lleno de placer mientras Kai lo desvestía lentamente.

Kai sonrió, acariciando el cuerpo de Rei mientras seguía besándolo. Rei, sintiendo cada caricia, gemía el nombre de Kai, enterrando sus uñas en el pecho de este mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando más placer.

Y así, como siempre lo había deseado, estaba más cerca de ese ser amado.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Búrlense!. ¡Qué final más malo! XD Bueno, como podrán darse cuenta, los finales no son lo mío. ¿Quién iba a pensar que iba a hacer un fic de ellos? XD ¡Los deje con las ganas! Pensé en hacer un lemon, una violación y ya saben, todo ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno... ¡No tuve ganas! XD Quizás más adelante haga uno. ¿Quién sabe?

¡Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Aunque, perfectamente podría ser el único. Luego veo si lo continúo o no, ya que... ¿Dos meses juntos¡Quizás qué pasa! XD

¡Bien¡Nos leemos!

NeKo-Jeanne

PD. He hecho algunos cambios, por eso hay puntos donde no debería haber... XD


End file.
